Yakama Mob
The Yakama '''was founded in late 2003 when a Whiskers female, Zappa female, an Elveera female, two Vivian males joined forces. Mi Julie and Phooey became the dominant pair. In late 2005 Mi Julie died and Phooey disappeared, leaving the group in charge by Kokka and Lewis. Dominant Pair After to group formed, the oldest of the females Mi Julie became the dominant female. The three eldest males competed for dominance. The biggest of the males Phooey won dominance despite not being the oldest males in the group. Mi Julie died in October 2005 and Phooey disappeared that same month. Kokka and Lewis became the natal-dominant pair. Current Members The Yakama have 18 members as of November 2006. Kokka (VYAF003) '''Dominant Female Lewis (VYAM001) Dominant Male Clark (VYAM002) Kerin (VYAM004) Kabu (VYAM005) Kunia (VYAF006) Zeran (VYAM007) Lalia (VYAF008) Barox (VYAM009) Tilily (VYAF010) Rubio (VYAM012) Mugas (VYAM013) VYAF015 VYAM016 VYAF017 VYAP018 VYAP019 VYAP020 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Yakama. Nataka (VZZF006) Mi Julie (VWF036) Masaai (VEF071) Genghis (VVM035) Attila (VVM036) Phooey (VVM046) Patis (VVM058) Lewis (VYAM001) Clark (VYAM002) Kokka (VYAF003) Kerin (VYAM004) Kabu (VYAM005) Kunia (VYAF006) Zeran (VYAM007) Lalia (VYAF008) Barox (VYAM009) Tilily (VYAF010) VYAF011 Rubio (VYAM012) Mugas (VYAM013) VYAM014 VYAF015 VYAM016 VYAF017 VYAP018 VYAP019 VYAP020 Rivals The Yakama's main rivals are Eskimos Mob. History October 2003: Nataka, Mi Julie and Masaai joined Genghis, Attila, Phooey and Patis. Mi Julie became the dominant female. November 2003: '''Phooey became the dominant male. Nataka was pregnant. Three encounters with Eskimos. '''December 2003: Attila went roving. Two encounters with Eskimos. Janaury 2004: Mi Julie and Nataka were pregnant. Nataka and Masaai were evicted. Attila went roving. One encounter with Eskimos. February 2004: Mi Julie lost her litter. Nataka gve birth to Lewis and Clark. March 2004: Attilla went roving. April 2004: 'Genghis, Attila and Patis went roving. '''May 2004: ' Mi Julie was pregnant. One encounter with Eskimos. '''June 2004: '''Mi Julie lost her litter. Masaai was pregnant. '''July 2004: Masaai aborted. Three encounters with Eskimos. August 2004: ''' Mi Julie was pregnant. Masaai and Nataka were evicted. Genghis, Attila and Patis went roving '''September 2004: Mi Julie gave birth to Kokka, Kerin, Kabu and Kunia. October 2004: Genghis was Last Seen. Two encounters with Eskimos. November 2004: Attila, Phooey and Clark went roving. Nataka was pregnant.Attila and Patis went roving. December 2004: Mi Julie was pregnant. Nataka and Masaai was evicted. Two encounters with Eskimos. Janaury 2005: '''Mi Julie gave birth to Zeran, Lalia and Barox. '''February 2005: '''Mi Julie and Masaai were pregnant. Masaai and Nataka were evicted. Attila, Phooey and Clark went roving. '''March 2005: '''Mi Julie lost her litter. Masaai was pregnant. '''April 2005: Masaai gave birth to Tilily, VYAF011, Rubio and Mugas. May 2005: One encounter with Eskimos. June 2005: '''YAF011 was predated.One encounter with Eskimos. '''July 2005: '''Masaai was pregnant. '''August 2005: Nataka was pregnant. Masaai lost her litter. Attila, Patis, Clark and Lewis went roving. September 2005: '''Nataka lost her litter, was evicted and was Last Seen. Three encounters with Eskimos. '''October 2005: Mi Julie was pregnant. Masaai and Kokka were evicted. Attila and Masaai were Last Seen. November 2005: Mi Julie gave birth to VYAM014, VYAF015, VYAM016 and VYAF017. December 2005: Janaury 20006: February 2006: March 2006: April 2006: '''Patis was Last Seen. Mi Julie was pregnant. '''May 2006: Mi Julie gave birth to VYAP018, VYAP019 and VYAP020. June 2006: July 2006: August 2006: September 2006: '''October 2006: '''Mi Julie died. Phooey was Last Seen. Kokka became the new dominant female and Lewis became the new dominant male. November 2006: Category:Meerkat Mobs